


关于新年致辞的那点小事（下）（2）

by XXRAIN



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXRAIN/pseuds/XXRAIN
Summary: 我不知道（下）要写多少篇总之先厚颜无耻地更一下可惜的是大家今天仍然看的是假车哈哈哈哈哈吉吉生日快乐！
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Kudos: 8





	关于新年致辞的那点小事（下）（2）

*吉尔菲艾斯醒来的时候已经是清晨，曙光从未拉严实的窗帘缝隙中倾泻出来。模模糊糊地感觉自己正伏在一个温暖的胸怀之中，而身下的人正抱着他，轻柔地抚摸着他的头发。  
昨夜好像是和一个什么人身体交缠了很久……这样的片段交错浮现，但是记忆就像是一下子全部失去了一样。如果昨夜是梦的话，现在的自己应该不会和身下的人赤身裸体地拥在一起……难道自己在喝醉的情况下随便就这样和别人上了床吗……？吉尔菲艾斯梦中惊醒，猛然间撑起身体挣脱那个怀抱，身躯和手臂都因困难的睡姿而麻痛得厉害，差一点就难以稳住身形……低头一看，却见到那个日思夜想的人的模样：  
是同样一丝不挂的莱因哈特他脸颊有些微微发红，浅金色的秀发凌乱地撒在沙发上。而那美丽的苍冰色眼睛正直勾勾盯着他，似乎因为刚刚那样突然的动作而十分不满。吉尔菲艾斯心脏砰砰直跳——难道昨晚已经和莱因哈特大人…..发生了那件事了吗？就在自己喝醉酒、神志不清的时候，随随便便地强迫了他，糟糕地度过了属于两人本应神圣的初夜了吗？他会因此难过和怅然若失吗？他有没有因为自己在醉酒时狂乱的举动受伤疼痛？就算他是自愿的，那么如果因此受伤或者染上什么疾病了，他身为皇帝的矜持又被置于何地？这样想着，吉尔菲艾斯的呼吸混乱了起来，千百种后悔的心绪在脑内交错，自己明明是为了保护他才自愿顶酒，反而却做了这样糟糕的事情……他强迫自己镇定下来，低着头，喉头发干地小声请求：  
“莱因哈特大人……无论如何，事已至此，先去清洗一下吧……”  
虽说看到莱因哈特之后就回想起了昨天和他亲昵的事情，可是到后来，自己好像又因为激动而晕乎了起来，那之后发生的事情……关于自己最后到底有没有彻底地侵犯对方，怎么样都没办法回忆。  
“一醒过来就说这样的话，”莱因哈特也缓缓坐起身来，抱住吉尔菲艾斯，脸靠在他的左胸口，“昨晚的你可没有这样没有情趣。”  
吉尔菲艾斯恨着自己不争气，到现在了还在因为莱因哈特裸着身体抱着他的这样的动作而没出息地想入非非。理智告诉他应该将他推开，但是那样温软的触感让他有些沉溺，难以挣脱。  
“你心跳的好快……昨晚还是没让你冷静下来吗？”  
“我……”脸颊涨的通红，吉尔菲艾斯难以想象这句话的背后暗示着自己昨晚究竟做了什么，越是去想象，心跳就越快，“昨天的确是莽撞……为了自己的冲动，清洗和保护措施都没有做，就把莱因哈特大人……”  
——洁癖的家伙！  
莱因哈特腹诽道。吉尔菲艾斯似乎对清洗之类的事情特别认真，自从从军校发放的传染病防控手册上看到了一些关于同性间传染防控的内容之后，他似乎就认定了没有事先清洁、戴安全套和事先润滑情况下发生关系就必然造成身体部位的感染……不仅是对这样的事情，在生活中的其他方面他也总是十分警觉地将莱因哈特和污秽物隔开……虽说昨日的醉酒的的确确使他几乎忘记了这一原则……  
莱因哈特在他怀里笑得花枝乱颤，笑得他一头雾水。他绅士地环住对方，怕他掉下沙发，脸上的表情却没有绅士那样从容：  
“为什么要笑……我昨天晚上到底做什么了？”  
“昨天晚上？你昨天晚上可厉害了！”  
这样一说，吉尔菲艾斯眼前几乎浮现出了他将莱因哈特压在身下猛烈地冲击的画面，而对方在下面怎么哭喊求饶挣扎都没有用。他被他的猛力抽插弄得到最后高潮痉挛起来，而自己还不停下……那样香艳的画面光是想想就有些受不了。他忍不住向下，往莱因哈特后穴的地方看，然后又克制住自己将视线转移。这一细小的动作逃不出莱因哈特的眼睛，他挑眉，有些娇媚地问他：  
“是想看你昨晚的战果吗？”  
“不……不是……”  
莱因哈特轻笑两声，用脚尖挑起昨晚丢在地上的衬衣，抬起脚来展示给对方看。米白色的布料上点点溅上精斑。其中有三块比较大的，想必是射了三次。吉尔菲艾斯忍不住向莱因哈特的大腿内侧瞟去，那里干净且没有受伤的痕迹，貌似昨晚并未使用过。舒了一口气的同时愧疚无比——居然让莱因哈特大人的衬衣脏成这样……他张了张嘴却不知道该说什么，让对方抓住了新的戏弄他的时机：  
“我的衬衣似乎让你很兴奋，我决定回去之后亲手帮你洗干净然后送给你。”说着露出意味不明的笑容，“吉尔菲艾斯似乎平时都不太能自己解决，有了这件衬衣就帮大忙了。”  
吉尔菲艾斯的脸就像被煮过那样红。他不仅脸红，而且脖颈和胸口都红了。想让他别闹是不可能的，毕竟那片衬衣上令人难堪的精斑如同昨晚风流放肆的铁证。而他平时也的确因为公事繁忙而不太会自己动手发泄欲望，只有偶尔在梦境中才能有所缓解。而昨夜似乎欲望早已胀满，仅仅射一次的话根本无法冷静下来。莱因哈特半眯着眼看着他那红透了的可爱模样，即便全身赤裸也看不出什么下流感。当然，他的下半身并不像他本人那样高尚——这一点早已被莱因哈特捕捉。  
昨夜吉尔菲艾斯失去的记忆中，的确有过想要进入莱因哈特身体内的一段，但是刚刚进去一点点，莱因哈特就因为缺少润滑又被对方硕大的物件所撑开，而痛得不得了。有别于之前小小捉弄下的情难自禁的娇吟，莱因哈特疼得抽起冷气——对于这两种不同的表现吉尔菲艾斯不可能做出错误区分——而喝醉了酒的吉尔菲艾斯也并不能很好地控制自己的动作无痛地进入。即便是那样受到酒精控制又完全兴奋起来的情况下，也绝不会做出强迫和伤害莱因哈特的事情，于是又忍耐着退出来，靠在沙发上，试图让自己强行冷静……莱因哈特见他忍得辛苦，就爬上去亲吻他、用手学着去抚摸那个胀大的部位，为了避免将周围弄脏，他小心翼翼地将自己的衬衣覆盖在上面。虽然动作完全不熟练，手法中还带着羞怯，但首次和莱因哈特如此亲密的吉尔菲艾斯还是没过一会就有了高潮的迹象。他双手环搂住莱因哈特的脖颈，难耐地厮咬着他的耳垂；他沉哑动听的低吟就贴着莱因哈特的耳畔起起伏伏响起，听见这样的声音莱因哈特也止不住地脸红心跳；他被莱因哈特握在手中的那一部分随着不自觉地颤动的身体而剧烈痉挛，莱因哈特的掌心随即被潮而炽热的液体溢满……在这之后吉尔菲艾斯又换了两个动作，而第三次的时候他又将莱因哈特压在身下，将莱因哈特的身体卷起打开；他欣赏着皇帝如白玉般光洁莹润的身体，和那刚才只进入了一半就被磨出肉粉色的小穴——莱因哈特的手代行了那一部位的功能——掌住皇帝的膝盖挺进着充满力量的腰身，在莱因哈特配合的抚弄下又一次将那衬衣浸染……  
……虽说莱因哈特回想起昨夜的事情也会立马使象牙雕刻般的脸上泛出羞赧的潮红，但为了进一步地在吉尔菲艾斯这里拿到掌控权，他极尽全力地出言挑逗。吉尔菲艾斯正因为让莱因哈特看到了自己那样危险的难以自持的一面而羞愧，因而并没有注意到莱因哈特说这些话的时候有多么难为情……  
这时，门外传来敲门的声音。吉尔菲艾斯警觉地向门口瞟去，那敲门声又响了几下，随后艾密尔的声音迟疑地传来：  
“陛下，您醒了吗？”  
莱因哈特推着吉尔菲艾斯躺下，把被子盖好，自己则从吉尔菲艾斯的临时衣柜里拿出浴袍来穿上，然后不慌不忙地向门口走去。  
“早上好，陛下，大公殿下好点了吗？”艾密尔的声音充满关切和担忧，似乎完全没有想到大公昨晚不仅醒过一次，还和皇帝肌肤相亲。  
“虽然还没有醒过来，但是脸色比昨晚好多了。”莱因哈特甚至将平时那种对于艾密尔的特有的和蔼都能冷静地演得逼真，“艾密尔，之前拜托你拿来的东西你找到了吗？”  
“是的……”艾密尔将手中的包裹拆开，里面是一个花纹精致的盒子，“这个盒子真漂亮，很显眼，一下子就找到了。”  
莱因哈特摸了摸艾密尔的头发：  
“这是朕为大公备好的新年礼物。谢谢你，艾密尔。”  
艾密尔有些振奋地摇了摇头：  
“这是我应该做的！”又忍不住瞟了一眼躺在沙发床上的被窝里的吉尔菲艾斯，“陛下替大公殿下多多保重身体，臣下告退了！”  
微笑着点了点头，莱因哈特轻轻地把门关上。转过身来，吉尔菲艾斯已经睁开了眼睛看着他：  
“想必那个少年的头发摸起来也很顺手吧？”  
“那是自然。”莱因哈特马上露出了不怀好意的表情，“不仅是直发，而且都不用抬手就能摸到，比起某人可是顺手多了。”  
“……”  
“就不问我为你准备了什么礼物了吗？”莱因哈特笑意更浓，指尖触摸着那个精致盒子的纹路细细摩擦，“荣幸吧，吉尔菲艾斯，朕只将它送你一人。”  
接过盒子，小心地将它打开，吉尔菲艾斯愣住了，浅红的颜色又一次爬上他的脸庞，声音也不自觉地提高了几分：  
“这是——”  
莱因哈特虽然仍然装作戏谑地笑着，脸上却也已经羞涩万分。他伸出手来搭在吉尔菲艾斯的手背上，肯定道：  
“就是给你的，吉尔菲艾斯……想要现在试试吗？”  
吉尔菲艾斯手中的盒子里，装着几个安全套，几个指套，一瓶润滑油和一个注射器一样的玻璃注射管。其作用不言而喻……  
吉尔菲艾斯昨夜没能彻底与皇帝结合的原因就是因为害怕将皇帝弄伤，现在有了这个，也就不再担心这一问题。可是，已然从醉酒中醒来，就没有理由再继续做这件荒唐的事情。况且，到昨天那场晚宴为止，两人最深入的发展也仅限于一个吻而已，而酒后的大胆恣意并未给吉尔菲艾斯留下什么清晰的印象，以至于吉尔菲艾斯即便只是看见金发凯撒包含私密处在内的躯体就能受到巨大的视觉冲击。虽然现在裸着的下半身被裹在棉被中，仔细看也能看到即便昨夜里爆发了三次却仍然不知疲倦的物件的轮廓……  
犹豫着接下来应该做出怎样的选择时，莱因哈特的手已经捕捉到了先于吉尔菲艾斯做出回应的那一部分。他将其捏在手中细细摩擦着，额头抵上对方的额头，冰蓝色眼瞳中折射出的光芒不知是雄心还是魅惑，就像早春时节不服输的野蔷薇那样锐利而妖艳——  
“——你敢说你不想吗？”  
吉尔菲艾斯的喉头明显动了一下，呼吸一时间停滞了。莱因哈特的嘴唇已然吻上了他的，柔软的触感由微凉变得火热。就感觉自己已经成为了莱因哈特的囊中之物一样，吉尔菲艾斯突然觉得自己用身体取悦皇帝是宿命所决定的……莱因哈特主动往吉尔菲艾斯的口中探出舌尖的时候，吉尔菲艾斯突然决定了，自己既要占有他，也是献身于他……  
精致的盒子被轻轻放在地上，随后掉落的是之前盖在吉尔菲艾斯身上的棉被，随后加入他们的，则是莱因哈特身上穿着的浴袍……  
……莱因哈特的长吻结束后，吉尔菲艾斯的身体终于、如同早上醒来时的那样、再一次地与他交叠。


End file.
